1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser apparatus that can output laser light of two different wavelengths, and the present invention relates to a distance measurement apparatus having the laser apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In techniques for measuring a distance by laser light, a technique using laser light having two different wavelengths is known. As a means for obtaining laser light having two different wavelengths, a technique generating a harmonic wave from a fundamental wave by a nonlinear crystal is known. As the nonlinear crystal, a nonlinear crystal having a periodically poled structure is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-211512.